The Snow Queen and The Ninja
by Neonpink237
Summary: ... SUMMARY COMING SOON
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my beautiful snowflakes (you all reading this). One of my beautiful fans, Allstorygirl wrote this awesome story, I just acted like an editor and publisher. The idea belongs to her. I hope you all like it. Here's chapter 1!**

**Chapter 1**

Lloyd walked into the living room only to see Cole and Kai on the couch, eating potato chips. "Hey guys, what's up?" asked Lloyd, filled with curiosity. "Gonna watch a movie" said Cole. "Is it Frozen?" asked Lloyd, curiosity increasing in him. They both hissed at him simultaneously. "Geesh, okay fine, I'm going! I'm going!" Lloyd mumbled as he stormed out of the room.

Lloyd walked around, dying of boredom, when he noticed Zane was doing something peculiar, which wasn't new for him since Zane always did the craziest things. "Hey Zane what are you doing?" asked Lloyd, voice filled with not only curiosity but boredom. "Meditating, it's a perfect way to pass the time. Would you like to join me?" asked Zane, not opening his eyes. "Yea – no thanks. Be back later'' Lloyd ran to get his bike, hopped on it, then went for a little ride.

_In Arendelle…_

Anna skated around the castle halls, extremely bored, when she noticed her sister's bedroom door was sealed shut. /Elsa may wanna do something fun/ Anna thought. She stopped at her big sis's door and knocked on it like she did when she was little. "Elsa? Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna asked in her singy – song voice. "No, Anna, I'm sorry, I'm really busy" Elsa apologized. "It's okay, I'll find something to do" Anna sighed and went out for a walk around Arendelle.

_Back to Lloyd…_

Lloyd was riding his bike on the streets between the beautiful and magical kingdom, Arendelle and Ninjago, praying for something interesting to happen. He put his earphones on and listened to his favorite song. He got so distracted with listening to the awesome music that he wasn't watching where he was going. Just then some young ginger haired girl was crossing the street. Lloyd noticed her and stopped just in time. The bike almost crashed into poor, young Anna

When Lloyd finally gained balance on his bike, he stopped it and ran to Anna, whom was on the ground. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! A-are you hurt?!" said Lloyd, his medium high pitched voice filled with worry. "I'm okay, OTHER THAN THE FACT YOU NEARLY RAN ME OVER WITH THAT GREEN MONSTER THINGABOB!" Scolded Anna, pointing at Lloyd's motionless bike.

''I'm sorry, Here, let me help you up" offered Lloyd as he extended his hand towards Anna. "I'm fine, thank you" Anna huffed as she pulled herself up. "I-I'm Lloyd Garmadon, the Golden Ninja" Lloyd smiled and still had his hand extended towards Anna. Anna looked sheepish. She had just scolded the Golden Ninja! "I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle. Sorry for screaming at you" Anna smiled slightly.

"The queen? Oh I'm so, so sorry my queen." Lloyd said, bowing. "No, no it's okay, I'm not that princess… I mean if you'd hit my sister Elsa it would be an issue. But, lucky you, it's just me" Anna chuckled. "Oh okay. Well, let me make it up to you for almost running over you with my bike. How about I invite you and your sister over for dinner. You can meet my family!" Lloyd, offered, with enthusiasm.

"Sure… I'll try to convince my sister" Anna accepted the offer.

"Great! See you then!" Lloyd said as he hopped on his bike and rode off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Back at the ninjas' place at dinner time_…

_I_t was Zane's night to cook and he had been in the kitchen for 3 hours. Lloyd was about to tell them about tomorrow, but he was worried about how they would react. /It probably won't be too bad, they'll just get shocked/ Lloyd thought. Before he had made his mind, Zane walked back outside. "Lloyd, I just realized you have not told us how your ride was?" Zane said, in a robotic tone. "Well it was fun. But guess who I almost ran over with my bike?" asked Lloyd.

"The Queen of Arendelle?'' Cole joked. "Close, I met Princess Anna and she's coming over with the queen and you know what, she knew I was the golden ninja!" said Lloyd. "Cool!" Jay jumped up. "Great… another problem Lloyd caused. Who's coming this time?'' asked Kai, as clueless as ever. "The QUEEN and the PRINCESS of Arendelle" said Lloyd, his voice full of pride. ''WHAT?! Lloyd! WHAT'D YOU GET US INTO!'' shouted Kai. A few minutes later, Zane walked out with dinner. "Yum!" Jay exclaimed as they all began to eat.

_At Arendelle…_

Anna ran around the castle, trying to fine Elsa. "Elsa?" She called her once in a while. She finally found her sister. "Hello Anna. What is it?" Elsa asked, slightly puzzled. Anna ran to her sister and hugged her. Elsa, even though shocked, hugged her sister back. "Guess what sis?" asked Anna. "What?" Elsa looked down at her little sister. "I almost got run over by a bike!" Anna said, optimistically. "WHAT?! Did you get hurt?! How did you?! I swear when I get my hands on who did it, they'll be so sorry!"

** I'll try to write more soon… sorry Allstorygirl. I'm having Author's Block for now… **


	3. Author's Update

**Author's Update**

Hello everybody! Good buddy Neon here (Heh. I do not own that phrase. The owned is a YouTuber named Kyokoon24). I finally found my password! Yay! I can finally update all my stories owo. I'm also using Wattpad now. My username is Daniela Fullbuster. You can go check out some of my stories if you want OwO. Anyway, about my life, I've been better. Still going through bullshit but hey that's life **shrugs** Life is being a bish still but I'll be fine (^^;). I now Role-Play on G+ and I am dating a Gray Fullbuster. You can add me Daniela of Arendelle. Plus I met a Silver Fullbuster whom treats me like a daughter and I see like a dad. w I could never be more happy with them in my life. Anywho~ about my stories.

**The Ice Droid**: WILL BE CONTINUED. I promise you all.

**The Hidden Chapters**: Maybe. I need to see where I am in this story. I already finished Fairy Tail so I need to see where I was making this story

**This Love Is Ours**: NO! NO. NO. HELL NO. I do not like what I did in this story and it WILL BE DESTROYED. KILL IT WITH FIRE… unless someone likes it but I don't know. I like my WattPad stories better (Most Precious Treasure, While Silver's Away, and Little Bundle of Joy)

**The Snow Queen and The Ninja**: …maybe. If I can… find the person I was making this story with. Maybe I'll continue it. Not sure though.

Besides all that. I will probably add all of my stories from WattPad on here. Just for you " " onlys~.

That's all for now. Have a good day (or night) everybody! Bye~ ^^


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4**

Anna and Elsa walked up to the door and Elsa rang the doorbell, extremely furious. ''Jay that could be them, get the door'' Said Kai, nervously. Jay went to the door and opened the door ''Hello I'm Jay walker, are any of you single?'' asked Jay as Kai pushed him away from the door. "Pardon him your majesties, he's has a disease called stupidity. I'm Kai Bilens'' said Kai as he bowed.

"You don't need to bow" said Elsa coldly and expressionless. "Oh… well actually I do need to bow. After all, you are" Kai gulped "Royals". "Don't be so nervous. We're just like you guys" Anna giggled. "Anyway~ I just love the technology and such. May we go in?" Anna asked, excited. Kai nodded slightly then opened the door. Anna ran inside, pulling her older sister into the house.

Elsa saw the titanium ninja standing in the house. Their eyes met for a second but they both looked away. "Pleasure to welcome you Queen Elsa and Princess Anna, I'm Zane Julien" said Zane. Elsa curtsied and the two sisters looked around the house. "Wow you sure have a lot of technology. Not like our home, all we have is magic. I just use my ice magic to keep me busy most of the time." said Elsa.

"You… You have ice magic?" Zane asked as he reached for Elsa's hand. Elsa pulled away, not wanting to hurt the droid. "Careful! My hands are freezing cold. I could hurt you" Elsa warned.

_/Why am I acting like this? I'm not usually like this, I have not been around enough men, frost yes one did try to kill me… but, this one's… different. He's a robot. I could harm him. _Elsa thought

Zane smiled. "You'd do anything to protect anyone, you locked your sister out for yours and her good. That's very admirable" said Zane as he slowly took Elsa's hand. Elsa stared at him. Their eyes met once again.

A minute went by Elsa then realized that she froze Zane's hand. Elsa gasped and pulled away. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to- I'm sorry I should have never came. I'm sorry" Elsa said sadly as she ran out of the house "Elsa wait!" Zane started but it was too late, the ice queen was too far for her to hear him.

Kai walked over to Zane, whom had a gloomy expression. ''Hey what happened? Where's the queen?" Kai asked. "Oh… she… she left because she froze my hand." Zane said with a sigh "It's so peculiar. I feel something different, it's a good different around her, I don't completely understand it though" Said Zane. "Zane has a crush on the queen, Zane has a crush on the queen" chanted Jay "Shhhhh, and her sister is still here" Zane whispered as Anna went out the door. "Thanks a lot for inviting us. I should go check on my sister. I'll see you all this weekend at the ice festival" Anna said joyfully as the ninjas waved goodbye to their new friend.

_**A couple hours later**_

"Hey Elsa why did you leave Lloyd's house earlier?" Anna asked when she entered the study room, where her sister was doing paperwork. "Well, sis I froze Zane's arm and I thought I hurt him, so I left" Elsa said, not looking up from the papers. "Well then. Sis you were scared but it's okay. He's okay" Anna said reassuringly. "No it is not okay Anna! Just… leave me alone for now." Elsa muttered. "O-Okay" Anna said as she close the door to Elsa's study room.

Anna went out to the stables and saw Kristoff. "Kristoff!" Anna yelled. "Hm? What is it Anna?" Kristoff asked, "Something's up with Elsa" Anna said with a sigh as Kristoff handed Sven a carrot. "Oh come on Anna. She's spent her life behind a door. She'll get used to people soon I'm sure" said Kristoff as he kissed Anna. "I hope you're right. Thank you. You always know what to say" Anna said as she kissed back.

_Back in Ninjago,_

The ninja were teasing Zane about his crush on Elsa nonstop. "ZANE AND ELSA, SITTING IN A TREE. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIAGE, HERE COMES ZANE WITH A BABY CARRIAGE'' Shouted Jay as Zane slammed the door to his room in his face. "Oh come on Zane it's just a joke'' said Cole. Zane opened the door and stared at the ninja, expressionless. "Just for the record, nindroids can't have children therefore- oh just leave me alone" Zane said, angrily, as he slammed the door closed again

"Guys…. Zane is a nindroid. He doesn't know what it's like to love a girl" Lloyd pointed out. "True… wait… Olaf does" Kai said. "That's it! Guys I have a plan. Let's kidnap Olaf and ask him!" Jay said. "Jay that's a very stupid idea… I like it" Cole said. "Let's do it!" They all said in unison.

The ninja snuck into Arendelle, kidnapped Olaf, then took the poor naïve snowman back to their place.

"Why am I here" Olaf asked. "Olaf we need your help. We need you to teach Zane a lesson" Lloyd explained. "Oh I don't know blonde kid I don't like upsetting people" said Olaf. "No I want you to tell him about love" Lloyd said silently. "Oh… I can do that!" Olaf said as he went to towards Zane's room. He knocked on the door. "Zane… may I come in?" Olaf asked. "…Why?" Zane responded. "I'm here to tell you about love'' Olaf answered. "… who put you up to this?" Zane asked, slightly annoyed. ''No one. Just tell me who do you like?" Olaf asked. "…Like?" Zane said, confused. "Nevermind. May I come in?" Olaf asked again. Zane nodded and opened the door.

_/Boy this will take more work than I thought_. Olaf thought


End file.
